Gloves
by DefiningStars
Summary: The innuendos never stop do they? A cold January one-shot. IkexRoy fluff.


A one shot based on what I saw a couple of days ago while I was walking. Oh and Roy's a potty mouth in this one.

Disclaimer is the same.

* * *

Being 15 degrees outside, with snow falling, and the wind howling, what sane person wouldn't wear a scarf and a pair of gloves. Obviously not those who want to play mister tough guy. According to Ike, he apparently wasn't going to be 'out too late.' What a lie that was. The man had gone out to do some, lets just say, 'quick', grocery shopping which eventually turned into a trip to the city then the auto repair shop.

Roy, who was patiently waiting back at the duo's shared apartment, knew something happened when he unexpectedly obtained a call from his missing boyfriend. The message was to meet him up at the bus station to help him carry his recently bought items. Why? Because the battery of a certain person's car just happened to be needing a replacement. Although reluctant to do so, the red head complied after calling the other an idiot and hanging up. Roy layered himself warmly, then threw on a scarf, hat and gloves before heading out.

Now that it was late, the wind was even harsher and the temperature colder. Roy mumbled out a string of curses. "Why couldn't he just be happy with the food we had at home? Meat? Who needs meat when we have fish?!"

" 'Oh but Roy, ribs are better than fish!' " Impersonating the bluenette, Roy deepened his voice and over exaggerated his expressions in account of his anger.

"Yeah right ribs are better than fish," he retorted sarcastically to himself; eyes rolling.

" 'You don't need to go out with me to buy them. I'll do it myself. Just stay warm here.' "

"Stay warm!? You're the damn retard who didn't stay warm! Not wearing a fucking scarf, or fucking gloves. Go ahead and let your fucking self get sick you stupid idiot."

Roy growled as he recalled their conversation a few hours ago. Hell, if he wasn't going to die from frost bite, he was going to die from Ike's hardheadedness.

It wasn't much longer until he saw the shaking bluenetting waiting for him at the bus stop. That, and large box Ike had standing next to him. Roy's eye twitched when he saw this. "What the hell did you buy now," he sighed out, but then was abruptly pulled into an embrace by the taller man. "A heater. It was on sale so I had to buy it." First Ike goes off to buy un-needed ribs, and now he finds out the bluenette bought a heater that could of been on sale because it was broken, letting out a grunt, Roy wanted his anger to consume him, but it didn't. Clicking his tongue, he tightly hugged back the other.

"Are you cold," he asked, looking up at Ike.

"No shit I am. You took your time walking here didn't you?"

"Oh, so you noticed? I guess you aren't as slow as I thought you were."

"You ass."

"More like, you want my ass don't you," snickered Roy. Ike laughed back as he softly smacked the other's head and released his hold on him.

Picking up the large box, Ike told Roy to grab the groceries; which the shorter did. "Hold on a second Ike." Stopping in command of his lover's voice, Ike turned around to find Roy taking off his scarf and one of his gloves. He wrapped the scarf around Ike's neck and held out one of the gloves to him. Putting the glove on his right hand, Ike picked the box back up but then took ahold of Roy's ungloved hand with his free left hand. This caught the red head off guard as he immediately snapped his head up.

"You wanted us to do this right?" Grinned Ike, pleased that he was able to read his boyfriend's thoughts.

"No. I was just going to put my other hand in my pocket," Roy protested back; tints of red appearing on his cheeks.

"That's a damn lie." Ike knew it was, and he knew Roy knew it too. Especially since the boy was blushing and didn't make any retort back. "Thanks for the scarf by the way. If you get cold, I'll warm you up in bed when we get back."

"Can't you think of anything else other than sex you pervert," Roy hissed out, his eyes fixed on the road ahead of them. Ike couldn't hold back his laugh at the other's reply. He came to a halt, putting down the box he held, to catch his breath. "Me a pervert? What I meant was that I was going to roll you up in a sushi roll with the sheets and give you hot chocolate. And you're calling me a sex addict! That's cute Roy, real cute."

Flustered by his accidental conclusion to the significance of Ike's sentence, Roy clicked his tongue and sped up his pace; leaving his laughing lover behind him. Ike was definitely going to get payback when he got home. Dogs liked ribs right?

* * *

Ike actually meant what Roy thought he meant. Or so thats what I believe. -slap-

Happy January! I hope you all are wearing three layers of clothes like I am! :D

Thankies for reading! Reviews are loved, and fire will be used to warm me up.


End file.
